Whistle
by alex zelda
Summary: Pepper's story of how learning to whistle, ended up with a kiss- wait, make it as a hot-makeout. One-shot. Pepperony. kinda OOC.


_**Just a little drabble between Tony and Pepper. I would have added it as a chapter in 'Pocket Full of Sunshine', but I debated over making it a one-shot.**_

* * *

><p>"Hooo..." Air. That was all that came out of Pepper's mouth.<p>

She went on doing that over and over and over. Rae covered her ears with both of her hands. Even air coming out of Pepper's mouth was so annoying about her.

"Uh...Pepper what are you doing?" Rhodey asked, putting his books back in his backpack. He was working on some History project.

Pepper didn't reply. She continued doing that. The whole armory was in silence, until Rae broke it.

"Oh come on already! Pepper, face it, you . can't . whistle."

"Whistle?" Rhodey asked.

"No Rae, I can! Just give me some time." Pepper whined.

The armory door opened all of a sudden, letting Tony in. He, as usual, would have went to his armor and would have started fixing it _more_ but he stopped right next to Pepper, confused by what she was doing.

"Uh... should I ask?" He asked.

"Pepper's trying to whistle." Rae said.

"Dammit!" Pepper said giving up.

"Why?" Tony asked a bit curious.

"Because I didn't get it." Pepper said. "I know that Pepper, I asked why you want to whistle?" Tony said.

"Because I can't." Pepper whined. "That's not true," Rae said smirking. Pepper shot her a glare. Then Rae shut up.

Pepper, satisfied with shutting Rae up, started 'whistling' again.

"I'm out of here." Rae said. "Me too." Rhodey said. Both of them were irritated and annoyed.

"Hmm..." Tony said.

"What?" Pepper said. Her face was so red by all the air she left out.

"Nothing, you know, I could –"

"Could?"

"I-I could teach you how to...uh...you know whistle." Tony said smugly.

Pepper didn't notice the smug, "Really? Oh please tell me how to!" Pepper pleaded.

Tony went and sat next to her. "But, you have to tell me the reason why you want to whistle."

"Uh...hehe...It's because, i-it's really embarrassing." Pepper said.

"You have embarrassed me a lot Pepper," Tony said laughing.

'Uh...well...it's because...you see I'm not very good at catching Taxis...so..." Pepper lied. The real reason was she borrowed a magazine from Rae and saw a post reading, 'Are you a good kisser?'. Curiosity taking over her, she read it. One of the hints written was that if you can whistle good, then you are a good kisser.

Pepper has never been kissed before, so she really stressed on learning to whistle.

She kept her hand over her bag, where she had hid that magazine.

"Uh...earth to Pepper?" Tony said cutting her of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah?"

"Pepper, you can catch a taxi with a wave of your hand." Tony said.

"What? Taxis?" Pepper said confused. When were they talking about Taxis?. And then she realized. "Uh...I mean, catching taxis with a wave of your hand is not possible in New York, Tony." She came up with a lie as quickly as possible. She had her hopes up that he would believe her.

"Okay...alright." Tony said, not believing her. What was she hiding from him?. He saw her hand over her bag, covering it. Maybe his answer is in her bag.

Just to his luck, Pepper took the bag from her shoulder and laid it down near her. She thought she had believed him and so no need of covering it anymore.

"So? Aren't you gonna teach me?" Pepper asked. Her reply came, but she didn't except it.

Tony had just snatched her bag and bolted. "No!" Pepper replied as she ran after him.

Just in the course of running around the armory, Tony searched her bag. He found a magazine, opened and folded around to a particular page. Before he could read it, he heard Pepper nearing him.

He ran to the counter and jumped to the other side. "Tony, give...it...to...me." Pepper said tired of all the running.

"Not until I read it." He said. Before he could read, Pepper came to his side and tried to snatch the magazine.

Their position now was that Tony leaning against the counter and Pepper pressed against him, trying to get the book back.

'_Ah! How romantic could it get,'_ Tony thought. Wait. Did he just think that?. _'Damn you, Stark.'_

He was leading since he was practically inches taller than Pepper. He brought his hand (with the magazine) high up so that Pepper couldn't reach.

Just as thought, Pepper couldn't reach. While her tries of getting the magazine back was failing, Tony tried to read the page.

" 'Are you a good kisser?' " Tony read. Realizing what he just read, he burst out laughing.

He regained his composure to see Pepper making a pout face, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Great! Just great! Now you are going to laugh at the fact that I've never been kissed before." Pepper accidentally said. She was so embarrassed, realizing just what she said.

Tony was stunned, he was about to laugh, but controlled himself.

Great. The one boy she didn't want to know that she had never had been kissed before, now knows.

Pepper was trying to hide her embarrassment while Tony said,

"Pepper...You could have just asked me whether or not...you're a good kisser." Tony said in between 'controlled' laughs. They both still didn't realize that they were in the same position.

Pepper gave a quizzical look. "What?"

Before she could figure out whether this was for real, a pair of lips came crushing on her own.

She couldn't believe herself, Tony was kissing her! _'Is __**this**__ for real?'_ Pepper thought.

She couldn't figure out the answer as she felt Tony's tongue running over her lips, asking for entrance. As of instinct, her lips parted. Tony soon made his way inside her mouth. Lost in the kiss, he dropped the magazine down to the floor.

Pepper shut her eyes as she melted in the very dominating kiss. She looped her arms around his neck as he looped one of his arm on her waist, pulling her closer, while the other one was tangled in her hair, pulling her head impossibly closer to him.

He easily shifted their position, now that she was one leaning on the counter. His tongue ravishing her mouth, Pepper forgot about everything. She didn't even hear her cell beeping.

After a few hot minutes, they pulled away. Pepper was taking in low shallow breaths, still doubting what just happened.

Tony released her from his grip. "Uh...You-u...uh..." Tony said, dazed. Though he was nervous, he couldn't help but smile. He got what he wanted...at last.

Pepper was also dazed, too dazed to even focus. Her eyes were running around. And she didn't even realize that her hands were still looped around him. Yet, she was still waiting for him to finish.

"Pepper, you...really...don't need those stupid tricks." Tony said carefully choosing his words, with the smile still present.

Pepper who was slowly regaining herself, quickly took her hands off him. Tony chuckled at that. "I...uh..." was all Pepper could say.

She smiled without her knowing.

Tony chuckled again and started moving towards the armory door. Pepper realized that he had said something. She cocked her head to the side confused.

"Wait! What do you mean I don't need stupid tricks and all?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? How was this? I got this idea from a story I read, I just wanted to put it here...And now I'm too lazy to write the next chapter for 'Pocket Full of Sunshine.' Dammit. Anyways R&amp;R please :D<strong>_

_**P.S. I know the ending sucked, just don't remind me. :/**_

_**Alex **_


End file.
